A Little Sugar for My Tea Cup
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [KuroAka] Seseondok pemanis, untuk hungan yang lebih intim dengan sang kekasih. A KuroAka fanfiction by Mikazuki Hikari, KuroAka


**A Little Sugar for My Tea Cup**

**By : Mikazuki Hikari**

**Disclaimer **: Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

**Rate : **M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing **: Kuroko.T, Akashi.S

**Warning **: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Yaoi, Alternate Universe (AU), Lemon, Out of Character (OOC), KuroAka, BDSM, Toys, Seme!Tetsuya

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

A/N : Authornya setres kebanyakan kuliah jadi bikin ginian /udah abaikan aja ya yang ini

-=Tetsuya POV=-

Ah, dia sungguh manis….

Kau bisa lihat wujudnya. Dia manis, matanya besar, merah, senada dengan rambutnya. Kau lihat, kulitnya itu sangat mulus dan menggoda. Seram? Ya, semua orang berkata ia adalah pemuda yang demikian.

Namun…..

Kurasa tidak.

Hanya dengan sekali melihatnya saja, aku ingin sekali memiliki anak itu. Memang ia terkenal bengis dan kejam namun, lihat saja? Jemari mungil itu dan raut wajah itu, ingin sekali aku membuatnya berteriak dan memanggil namaku dalam satu eluan.

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda sehat berusia 18 tahun.

Sehat? Kurasa tidak. Orientasi seksualku tidak mengarahkanku pada keinginan untuk bersetubuh dengan lawan jenisku. Entah mengapa, birahiku tidak muncul saat aku menatap satu anak dara pun. Terdengar gila namun, mungkin memang begitu adanya.

Orang bilang wajahku manis, entah mengapa bisa berkata demikian, dan mereka, yang tentunya memiliki orientasi yang sama denganku, termasuk Aomine-kun, berkata bahwa, kalau dalam hubungan sesama pria, aku lebih cocok diletakkan pada posisi bawah namun, aku tidak berpikir demikian.

Semua pria ingin mendominasi bukan? Termasuk aku. Aku ingin sekali sesekali, mendominasi seseorang dan berada di posisi atas. Entah sudah berapa lama aku bermain pada posisi bawah dan kau tahu? Hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan.

Aku tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan. Ya, kau tahu, aku sudah banyak menyinggungnya tadi.

Akashi Seijuuro. Ia sedikit lebih tua dariku namun tinggi kami tidak jauh berbeda. Entah mengapa, hasrat ini, ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil anak itu namun, ah… sudah lah mungkin, itu hanya menjadi sebuah angan-angan belaka saja.

Akashi-kun berbeda kelas denganku. Ia belajar di kelas yang jauhnya dibatasi oleh dua buah ruang kelas. Akashi-kun tinggal bersebelahan denganku, apartemennya terletak persis di sebelah pintu apartemenku. Tidak jarang kami keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah secara bersamaan dan bertegur sapa namun, di sekolah, hal itu sangat jarang kami lakukan jadi, hubungan kami hanya sebatas tetangga yang sering bertegur sapa saja.

Bayangkan jika aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya dan bahkan, bisa memiliki anak itu seutuhnya, ah…. Alangkah bahagianya diriku ini. Mengapa aku sangat tergila-gila dengannya? Mengapa mungkin hanya aku yang mungkin, ingin berusaha mendominasinya-yang notabene, banyak wanita-wanita atau pria-pria kelas teri yang ingin sekali tunduk dibawah pelukan dan dekapan pemuda bersurai merah itu-?

Aaah! Moou! Aku bisa gila kalau membayangkan semua hal ini!

Ah!

Itu dia datang. Apa sebaiknya aku menghampirinya saja?

Baiklah! Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali jadi mungkin, ini bisa jadi kesempatan emasku untuk bisa berduaan saja dengannya.

"Ah, Tetsuya! Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

STRIKE! Tetsuya! Kau mendapatkannya! Oh Tuhan, kau membiarkan takdir mempertemukan kami di saat dan kondisi yang memang benar-benar tepat. Aku bersyukur sekali kalau tadi memang aku hendak menghampirinya dan mungkin, ini memang akan menjadi kesempatan emasku.

"Ah, ada apa Akashi-kun." Jawabku santai. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin merusak suasana dan, pemuda di depanku ini sepertinya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah beberapa lama ini aku memerhatikanmu dan, aku….." Baiklah, aku menunggu. Cepat lah! Mengapa sedari tadi omonganmu terputus-putus terus?

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya, kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?"

Ini diaaa! Kesempatan emas ini akhirnya datang! Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyatakan perasaanku padanya, ia yang langsung mendatangiku tanpa harus berbasa-basi. Ah, aku suka pemuda yang demikian.

"Tentu Akashi-kun, aku mau jadi pacarmu aku, aku juga sudah lama suka denganmu." Jawabku mantab. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku resmi menjadi pacarnya bukan? Dan itu berarti, aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku suka dengannya bukan? Aaah….. aku sangat tidak sabar menantikannya.

"Pulang sekolah ini, aku tunggu kau di gerbang sekolah ya? Kita pulangnya bersama." Ia mengelus surai biru mudaku lembut dan tersenyum, wajahku sontak merona karena bahagia.

Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang nanti namun, aku masih harus melewati satu kelas lagi….

.

.

.

Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang namun, kelas belum kunjung juga selesai. Haaahh… aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Akashi-kun, ah…. Maksudku, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk pulang bersama dengan Akashi-kun. Eh? Bukannya kedua kalimat itu sama saja ya? Ah sudah lah, toh nanti juga akan demikian adanya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan nanti ya? Haruskah ku genggam tangannya saat berjalan pulang? Atau harus kah aku memeluknya dari belakang? Apa tidak kelihatan canggung ya? Hmmm…..

"Tetsuya!"

Gawat! Aku sedari tadi melamun sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan kalau guruku memanggil namaku dari tadi. Ah… ini sih-

"Kau harus menghadiri kelas detensi sore ini."

Tuh kan…..

.

.

.

.

Haaaahh…. Melelahkan…..

Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Aku harap, Akashi-kun tidak bosan menunggu. Langit di atas kami sudah sangat gelap dan, waktu yang ada di jam tanganku sudah terpaut sangat malam. Dimana Akashi-kun sekarang ya? Ah iya, tadi dia bilang ingin menungguku di depan sekolah, apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang?

Bodohnya aku…. Coba tadi aku tidak melamun, aku jadi harus membuat—

Ah! Itu dia disana! Sebaiknya aku meminta maaf padanya.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya!" ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ah, tidak apa, yang penting, sekarang kita pulang."

.

.

.

Uwaaah! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari ini akan terjadi. Akashi-kun berada di sebelahku dan kami, pulang berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih!

Aku mencoba mendekatkan tanganku padanya dan—

"Maksudmu seperti ini Tetsuya?" Akashi-kun menggenggam tanganku. Uwaah, tidak kusangka tangannya besar juga ya.

Kau tahu sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sentuhan tangannya?

Yakin kau mau tahu?

Baiklah.

Aroma tubuhnya sedari tadi mengelilingi hidungku dan berkeriapan di dalamnya. Bau parfum khas laki-laki dan aroma keringat yang berbaur sempurna menjadi satu, cukup membuat milikku di bawah sana berdenyut tidak karuan.

"A-aah…. Anu, A-akashi…..-kun?"

"Ya Tetsuya?"

Aaah! Aku tidak tahan! Aku berani bersumpah, sedari tadi, aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku. Ingin sekali aku menyentuh anak ini lebih dari hanya sekedar menyentuh tangannya.

Aku…

Aku…..

Aku ingin memilikinya.

"A-anu….."

"Katakan saja Tetsuya." Ia membelai rambutku lagi.

Tunggu! Yang aku inginkan bukan seperti ini! Memang nyaman saat ia membelai rambutku namun, yang aku inginkan adalah—

Ya…..

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyudutkannya pada temboh yang membatasi pintu rumahku dan pintu rumahnya. Tanganku mengunci pergelangan tangannya, dan aku segera melumat bibirnya. Dengan satu sentakan, bibirku langsung menjilat pintu masuk yang sudah basah dengan salivaku yang tanpa permisi sudah mengulum bibirnya.

"Tetsu—ya?"

"Maaf Akashi-kun namun….. aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan-" Aku menggigit perpotongan lehernya, dan menghisap titik itu kuat-kuat. Aku mengganjal pertengahan kakinya dengan kakiku dan, menggesekkan paha bagian atasku pada kejantanannya yang masih terbungkun oleh kain.

Akashi-kun memberontak dan menyeringai padaku. Pemuda itu, dengan sigap membalas apa yang aku lakukan dan membalasnya dua kali lipat lebih kejam dari yang aku lakukan. Ia menggigit leherku hingga setitik darah segar keluar dari sana. Seperti vampir yang ada dalam cerita mitologi kuno, ia dengan buas menghisap tiap tetes darah yang terus mengalir dari sana.

Tidak kuduga, tenaganya amat besar. Dengan menjegal kedua tanganku ia menggotongku memasuki apartemennya dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya.

Kondisi yang sangat remang dan temaram lantas saja, kondisi ruangan ini semakin membuat gairah dan birahiku timbul atas anak ini.

Ya….. aku tidak ingin lagi di dominasi seperti tadi. Ya, aku ingin sekali membuat anak ini berteriak, dan menjeritkan namaku.

Saat pertahanannya kendur, aku melepaskan dasi yang sedari tadi terjalin erat di kerah kemeja ku dan mencengkram kedua tangannya. Memang tanganku tidak cukup besar untuk menggenggam penuh keduanya namun, saat ku lihat sebuah kesempatan emas terbuka, aku langsung mengikat kedua lengan itu di tiang kelambu tempat tidurnya. Tidak hanya itu, aku membuka bajuku, membiarkan udara segar dan dingin menyapa kulit bagian atasku secara sempurna, membiarkan tubuhku, yang tidak seberapa terbentuk menyapa pemuda ini dan memberi tahukannya, bahwa malam ini, aku lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin.

Kaos dalaman putih yang sudah bersimbah peluh, diakibatkan kelas detensi dan perjalanan pulang kami yang cukup jauh, ku gunakan untuk menyumbat mulutnya agar ia tidak bisa memberontak lebih dari sat ia menyerangku tadi. Ah….. kurasa posisi ini sudah sangat sempurna untukku. Dengan perlahan, aku melucuti tiap lembar kain pembungkus yang Akashi-kun kenakan. Ahh…. Tubuhnya sungguh sempurna…. Tidak heran banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, tiap inchi dari kulit dan kesempurnaan ini, malam ini, aku lah yang akan memilikinya.

Lidahku dengan nakal menelusuri tiap permukaan kulitnya. Saliva yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat dada bidang miliknya menjadi mengilap. Pemandangan yang sungguh sangat memesona. Kedua titik kenikmatan yang ada di benda bidang dan kokoh itu pun menyapaku manja. Tak ayal, ke dua tanganku dengan nakal, dan lihai, segera memanja kedua titik itu dengan kedua ibu jariku. Aku menekannya, dan dengan satu sentuhan lembut yang menggoda, jari telunjukku mengitari permukaan merah muda yang perlahan mulai mengeras itu.

Menggoda, indah, dan tak berdaya. Itu adalah hal yang bisa kugambarkan dari Akashi-kun saat ini. Aku langsung menghisap salah satu dari kedua titik itu. Dengan lidahku, aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kulakukan dengan jemariku tadi, membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang hebat, dan tubuhnya mengejang sempurna. Tak lupa, aku menghisap dan menjilati benda manis itu, layaknya seorang anak bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibundanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau wajahnya bisa seindah ini saat sedang memelas. Nampaknya, kaos yang tadinya hanya basah dengan peluhku, sekarang sudah menjadi kian basah. Mungkin, ia banyak mengeluarkan saliva disana saat aku merangsang titik sensitifnya tadi.

Terus….. Aku ingin terus menikmati ini, dan aku, ingin lebih melakukan yang lebih dari ini…..

Aku menggigit titik kenikmatan itu kuat-kuat, sekuat dayaku, membuat pemuda yang terikat itu menjerit hebat, dan kakinya sekarang gemetar hebat. Benda yang kugigit barusan semakin mengeras dan menjadi merah karena membengkak, tak ayal, aku meninggalkan benda itu. Aku beralih pada tulang selangkanya yang sangat menggoda. Tulang yang menghiasi dada bidang pemuda itu, yang membuatnya nampak menggoda. Aku mengarahkan lidahku kembali pada lehernya, menikmati tiap jengkal lehernya, mulai dari sternomastoid yang mengejang sempurna saat ia mencoba untuk memberontak, dan buah kelaki-lakian yang ada di leher itu, aku mencoba dengan lembut untuk menyentuhnya dan menekannya dengan jemariku, membuat satu lolongan dahsyat yang sedikit tertekan, karena kain penyumbat mulutnya, keluar dari mulut mungilnya yang mungkin, sudah tidak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara.

Beralih kepada sekat yang membatasi kedua dada bidangnya, aku melanjutkan maha karyaku pada 6 pondasi kokoh yang menonjol pada perutnya. Ahh….. sudah lama aku ingin menyentuhnya. Sontak saliva mengaliar dari sudut mulutku saat aku melihat dan menikmati keindahan enam pondasi khas laki-laki yang menggoda itu. Jujur, aku tidak memilikinya, dan tidak ingin memilikinya. Aku kembali melapisi keindahan itu dengan salivaku. Saat kutemukan titik yang sedikit cekung disana, aku mencelupkan lidahku ke dalam sana, dan menikmati benda itu sekuat yang aku bisa. Sejenak aku melihat ke arah ketakberdayaan anak itu, dan mengagumi pekerjaanku yang kini sukses membuat sekujur tubuh anak itu mengilap dengan saliva, dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Aku semakin tidak sabar…

Ya! Aku ingin langsung mendapatkan jackpotku. Dengan tak sabar, aku melucuti ikat pinggang serta celana panjang yang masih membungkus bagian bawah Akashi-kun. Boxer hitam yang sudah kusut karena rontaannya itu, tidak kusangka sudah basah, dan bagian tengahnya sudah nampak lepek dan kuyu pada bagian kejantanannya. Tak kusangka ia akan sesemangat ini, gundukan besar itu nampaknya sudah siap menyapaku, ah besar….. miliknya sungguh besar. Dari ukurannya, aku bisa membayangkan, kalau ukurannya sangat lah besar dan perkasa. Benda yang besar itu, akan masuk ke dalam mulutku, dan kedua tangan ini, akan menjadi saksi bisu, kalau aku bisa meremas benda itu saat ia mengejang dengan sempurna. Dengan sigap, tanganku melucuti benda itu, dan membiarkan benda keras dan berdenyut itu menyembul keluar. Pada puncahnya, cairan kenikmatan sudah meleleh sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera melumat benda itu, menjilat puncah kepala kejantanannya, dan meremas tubuh batang yang berurat dan berdenyut hebat itu. Benar-benar hebat….. nafasku memburu, dengan lihai ku mainkan lidahku di kepala merah benda perkasa itu. Sesekali, aku menggoda lubang cairan kenikmatan itu, dan membuat tungkai kakinya menjadi kian goyah dan gopoh, tak kuasa lagi menahan kedua beban tubuhnya.

Kumainkan dua buah yang menggantung ketat dibawah pusaka miliknya. Kedua jemariku memijatnya lembut dan sontak, mulutku dipenuhi cairan kenikmatan miliknya yang ia keluarkan dalam satu tembakan panjang. Begitu nikmat dan kental. Cairan pekat yang sedikit masam, namun manis, warna yang sedikit bening namun nampak terlihat putih, dengan aroma khasnya, memenuhi tiap jengkal mulutku, hingga tiap diameter tenggorokanku tiap kalia aku menelas tetes demi tetes cairan lezat milik Akashi-kun, dan aku, puas karenanya.

Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar, aku ingin segera menikmati sajian utamaku. Kuroko Tetsuya, kau hampir mendekati puncak kemenanganmu, lakukan, atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku beralih sejenak meninggalkan tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Aku mencari benda yang nantinya akan kugunakan untuk melubrikasi miliknya dibelakang sana agar, ini akan menjadi kenangan manis milik kami berdua yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

Aku melangkah menuju laci meja yang ada di dekat lemari Akashi-kun. AKu berharap menemukan lotion atau benda semacamnya yang cukup licin namun…..

Lihat apa yang aku temukan? Sebuah replika kejantanan dari plastik, yang bisa bergetar, dan sebuah benda tipis panjang yang memungkinkan untuk masuk ke dalam lubang cairan kenikmatan miliknya.

Kedua benda ini, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Segera aku kembali mendekat pada Akashi-kun. Benda panjang tipis yang tadi kedua aku temukan itu, kumasukkan dengan sigap ke dalam lubang cairan kenikmatannya. Pemuda itu berjengit kesakitan, perih, dan ia mencoba untuk melolong, namun tidak bisa.

Ah… Akashi-kun, tunjukkan lebih banyak ekspresimu yang manis seperti itu untukku…..

Benda kedua yang ada ditanganku, kulesakkan dengan segera pada liangnya yang masih terbilang amat ketat dan rapat. Benda itu dengan kuat ku dorong membobol diameter sempit dari lubang milik Akashi-kun. Ah, benda ini juga bisa bergetar. Aku memutuskan mengatur vibrasinya pada posisi maksimal, membuat tubuh anak itu semakin lemah dan tak berdaya.

Aku ingat, tidak ada benda yang memungkinkan untuk melubrikasikan kejantananku yang sudah menegak sempurna ini jadi, kuputuskan untuk melubrikasinya, dengan saliva milik Akashi-kun sendiri.

Ku lepas kain penutup mulutnya. Nafasnya memburu dan ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, sesak memang namun, aku menikmati hal itu. Sebelum aku mulai pada kegiatan utamaku, ku lumat lagi bibirnya dan tanpa perlawanan, ku ajak lidahnya berdansa di dalam liang hangat dan basah milik Akashi-kun. Tak lupa ku absen satu persatu giginya, dan langit langit kemerahan mulutnya sampai akhirnya,

"Tetsuya kau gi—HUMMPPHH-!"

Sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku melesakkan kejantananku yang sudah mengeras itu ke dalam mulutnya dan membiarkannya mengulum benda itu seperti bayi yan baru saja mendapatkan sebuah permen.

Setelah kurasa cukup basah dan licin, tanpa pikir panjang, aku mensejajarkan milikku dengan pintu masuk yang masih terganjal dengan benda imitasi yang bergetar itu, bermaksud menggantikannya denga milikku, yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar untuk berada di dalamnya.

"Tetsuya….. c-cepat a-aku…. AAAAKKHH!"

Ia melolong dahsyat saat ku lesakkan milikku tanpa mencabut benda bergetar itu. Ku gerakkan pinggulku dengan cepat dan menghujamkannya pada satu titik, dimana ia menjerit penuh nikmat.

"Tetsuya, lebih….ce-cepat…."

Lihat siapa yang meminta sekarang. Dengan berdasarkan permintaan dari Akashi-kun, aku langsung mempercepat tempo permainanku, membuat kami berdua sama-sama merasakan surga. Kucabut benda yang lama kelamaan membuatku risih, dan aku langsung dengan leluasa bisa, menikmati tiap jengkal kejantananku, seolah, benda itu tidak mengizinkan kejantananku untuk keluar dari dalamnya.

Di dalam Akashi-kun sungguh hebat, sungguh sempurna, keketatan yang sangat pas, denga kontur dinding yang selalu menghisap hebat milikku di dalam sana, entah bagaimana caranya, seolah, liang Akashi-kun sendiri yang memintaku untuk terus menghujamkan milikku pada titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Aku sendiri pun berharap, malam ini tidak pernah berakhir.

Dengan satu hentakkan akhir aku menembakkan seluruh cairan kental milikku yang sudah sedari tadi tertahan, dan meluapkannya pada setiap jengkal lubang milik Akashi-kun sampai, beberapa diantaranya tidak kuasa menahannya dan membasahi sprei berantakan itu, dan menodai warnanya yang sedari tadi cemerlang sehingga, nampak sedikit kusam pada permukaannya. Tak lupa kubuka penyangga lubang milik Akashi-kun dan tak ayal, luapan cairan yang sama pun memuncah keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku puas, aku sangat lah puas, aku dapat membuat orang yang kusuka mencapai kenikmatannya sampai dua kali, dan aku tidak akan melupakan malam ini.

Aku melepaskan pengikat Akashi-kun yang sudah mulai lunglai, mengecup dahinya, sampai akhirnya kami larut dalam tidur kami.

Bagaikan sesendok gula pada cangkir tehku, malam ini membuat satu lembar kehidupanku, menjadi lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

~FIN~

.

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

/mikanya lari sebelum dibunuh reader karena udah buat fic nista


End file.
